The Wanting
by SatuAka
Summary: Sakura is sick and tired of the way a certain jonin is treating her...and she's going to do something to change that...no matter what it takes!
1. Prologue

**Title- **The wanting

**Autor's note- **I'm new at this and I know I'm not that good, but if you're going to flame me...make it worth my time, criticize me don't just complain about stuff >. 

**Summary- **Sakura is sick and tired of the way a certain jonin is treating her...and she's going to do something to change that...no matter what it takes!

**Rating -**PG (but that might change)**  
**

I don't understand why I can't fulfill these dreams of mine am I cursed?  
I only want one thing...you...why can't I just tell you how I feel,  
I see you every day no one know that I love you this way...  
I dream of you but wake up to a harsh reality...  
why is it always this way with you you simper and play  
but nothing more...forever friends ...forever lonely ...when will I have you?  
will fate always toy with me ...sometimes you look at me like I look at you from a distance...  
then you make a joke and pat me on the head...  
is that all I am to you a child?  
a mindless doll to joke with and make fun of?  
STOP IT!  
don't mess around with me I want your lips pressed against mine!  
I want the heat of your body to warm me when I'm cold!  
I want you to hold me and never let go...  
hold me tight and never leave...  
stay with me forever...  
before we fade away...


	2. 1:Ramen and a stalker

**Disclaimer**- This is actually a chapter fic but it won't be in the same format as the prologue…please don't kill me for my horrible writing…oh and review please it gives me inspiration!

* * *

The beeping of a distant alarm clock roused a young pink headed kunoichi…okay so eighteen wasn't all that young, but like when she was younger she _still _had to get up and out of bed to go and meet Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto had made it mandatory to always have breakfast at the local ramen shop, it was do or die, since Sakura never really saw Naruto anymore it didn't bother her that much.

What bothered her was the way Kakashi still treated her, like she was still an over-emotional, love struck, _weakling_, and this wasn't true!

In the past years since Sasuke had left she was stopped being all these things and focused more on her work and less on her feelings and love life. She was now head medic-nin under Tsunade and an accomplished jonin…'_No thanks to Kakashi_.' she thought.

She sighed and slipped on her normal outfit of loose black jonin pants, a tight cropped black long sleeve shirt and her green jonin vest. Her now shoulder length pink hair was help back with her hitaiate headband, which she still had to push out of her eyes as she walked toward the shop.

She was early as but Naruto was already eating, and of course Kakashi wasn't there.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled through a mouth full of ramen.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she offered weakly with a yawn. She hadn't slept much she was dreaming of…

"Yo…"

Sakura nearly jumped a foot as a strong hand landed on her shoulder hearing her former sensei's voice. Kakashi laughed at this, he seemed to go into a slight daze while looking at her but quickly came out of it.

They all sat down and eat before going in their separate directions.

Sakura slowly walked to a distant clearing, she didn't have to go to the hospital for another few hours so she might as well train a bit, work off the four bowls of ramen Naruto forced her to eat…

For the first hour she practiced with kunai and some new jutsu she learned recently. She sat down under a tree to catch her breath when the hair on the back of her neck rose…someone was watching her.

TBC

* * *

I'm really ticked that I didn't put this up yesterday but it's up now and yea it's short, in tome they'll get longer and there will be more kakasaku action ; ) so don't worry 

Um thanks to everyone (which isn't that many) her let me re-phrase that…thanks to ShadowVixen, Kyo's only 1, selle18, and daydreamer53221 for reviewing and giving your support, I'm dedicating this story to you guys. Thanks again!


End file.
